A cooler, a portable ice chest, an ice box, or a cool box is a thermally-insulated box configured to keep food or beverages cool. For instance, ice cubes are placed in the cooler to keep the contents cool. Ice packs are sometimes used as they contain a gel material sealed inside that may be cooled prior to placement in the cooler.